


Caring

by JesslynKR



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, College, Crack Relationships, M/M, Mayuhigu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Kalau sedang mengurus Higuchi yang sakit, Mayuzumi mendadak jadi orang yang sangat peduli dan cerewet.





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning: OOC (especially Mayuzumi. Higuchi’s personality is unknown). Setting tahun kedua mereka kuliah.

**Caring**

 

Mayuzumi melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sudah ia kenal sejak awal masuk kuliah. Pemuda itu membawa sebuah bungkusan yang kalau dilihat lebih teliti lagi, ada uap yang menguar dari dalamnya. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu terus melangkah hingga sampai di depan sebuah apartemen, yang jelas tidak disewanya untuk sendiri.

Mayuzumi tahu persis mengenai _siapa_ seseorang yang menyewa tempat ini bersamanya. Seseorang yang telah ia kenal baik sejak awal masuk SMA. Mayuzumi mengenalinya selama dua tahun di kelas, dan satu tahun di kelas sekaligus di lapangan basket, meskipun peran mereka berbeda. Mayuzumi menjadi pemain, sedangkan orang tersebut memiliki nasib berbeda. Tiga tahun duduk bersama pemain cadangan, sibuk mengumpulkan data-data pemain dan membantu mengurus para pemain.

Dan sosok tersebut kini setengah tertidur di kamarnya. Di sebelah tempat tidurnya ada sebaskom kecil air hangat – yang mungkin suhunya sudah mendingin – dan sebuah kain mengompres kening sosok tersebut, mungkin saja kainnya sudah kering.

Mayuzumi menghela napas. Ia mengambil kain tersebut dan baskom airnya, lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk mengganti air serta kainnya, sekalian menyiapkan makan siang. Ia baru saja akan mengambil kain baru ketika sosok tersebut memanggil.

“Mayuzumi? Kau sudah pulang?”

Suara itu memang sayup terdengar. Namun Mayuzumi masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia mempercepat gerakannya lalu membawa makanan yang baru saja ia beli ke kamar sosok tersebut.

“Makan dulu, Higuchi.”

Sosok tersebut – Higuchi Shouta – melihat sekilas apa yang Mayuzumi bawa. Sepertinya, itu semangkuk sup yang masih hangat. Higuchi mengerang dan berusaha bangun. Mayuzumi ingin membantunya, namun ia terlalu malas untuk meletakkan dulu mangkuk supnya.

“Memangnya kelasmu sudah selesai?” tanya Higuchi. Ia menerima mangkuk sup dari Mayuzumi dan menghirup kuahnya sedikit demi sedikit.

“Belum. Tiga jam lagi ada satu kelas. Kenapa memangnya?”

“Eh ... “ perasaan Higuchi menjadi agak tidak enak. “Aku jadi merepotkanmu .”

“Sudahlah,” sergah Mayuzumi, “tempat _kita_ tidak jauh dari kampus, dan aku ... yah, tidak tega juga meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu mengurus diri sendiri saat sakit, meski itu jelas-jelas salahmu sendiri.”

Mayuzumi benar. Pemuda yang memiliki nama kecil Shouta itu, bisa dibilang jatuh sakit karena kesalahannya sendiri. Mayuzumi ingat betul, dua minggu kemarin Higuchi memang kelewat sibuk dengan urusannya, termasuk urusan basket dengan timnya (nope, Mayuzumi tidak mau bermain basket dengan timnya Higuchi). Ia bahkan pernah tak tidur selama dua hari berturut-turut. Lalu dua hari yang lalu, Higuchi memaksakan diri untuk pulang dengan menembus hujan deras. Sialnya, ketika hujan reda, ia malah terjatuh ke genangan air.

Waktu Mayuzumi menyambutnya di depan pintu, ia tak tahu apakah ia ingin tertawa, mengasihani Higuchi lalu membantunya, atau memarahinya. Pilihan kedua dan ketiga yang diambil. Walau setelahnya Mayuzumi juga tertawa.

Sialnya, saat itu Higuchi sedang flu. Ditambah kurang tidur, banyak tekanan, kehujanan, dan jatuh ke genangan air, membuat ia menjadi demam tinggi.

“Katanya Imayoshi mau ke sini. Mungkin anak Strky yang lain juga akan kesini.”

“Tidak boleh,” sergah Mayuzumi.

“Eh? Kenapa?”

“Apanya yang _kenapa_? Kau ini harus istirahat, tanpa gangguan! Demi apa, tim Strky-mu, hah?! Mereka berempat itu tukang bikin ribut! Aku tak tahu kenapa kau betah sekali dengan mereka!” gerutu Mayuzumi. Higuchi hanya meringis mendengar omelan Mayuzumi.

Pemuda dengan surai abu-abu itu langsung mendapati tugas kuliah yang berserakan di sisi lain dari tempat tidur Higuchi. Juga _laptop_ yang berada dalam kondisi sleep, bukannya dimatikan secara total.

“Apa-apaan itu? Kau sebenarnya beristirahat dengan benar tidak sih? Aku kan sudah bilang, kau tidak masuk kuliah hari ini untuk beristirahat, bukannya mengerjakan tugas!”

Eh, kenapa jadi begini. Itu yang dipikirkan Higuchi. Ayolah, tadi Higuchi hanya mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliah yang sekiranya masih bisa dikerjakan. Tapi kenapa yang marah jadi Mayuzumi.

“Ayolah, tugas ditumpuk itu tidak baik, Mayuzumi.”

“Tapi kau masih sakit.” Mayuzumi mengambil termometer di meja dan hendak memasangkannya kepada Higuchi, namun pemuda itu menolak dan memilih memasangnya sendiri. Yang benar saja, Mayuzumi yang setiap hari tidak peduli terhadap sekeliling – bahkan terhadap dirinya – kini mendadak seperti menjadi seorang ibu bagi dirinya.

Bunyi termometer memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

“Suhunya 38 derajat celcius. Dan supmu itu belum habis. Habiskan, aku tidak mau tahu. Habis itu minum obatmu, lalu tidur. Pokoknya kalau nanti aku pulang – “ perintah Mayuzumi terpotong oleh telunjuk Higuchi yang menyentuh bibir Mayuzumi, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

“Iya, aku mengerti, Chi-hi-ro-san,” potong Higuchi dengan senyumnya yang manis, seperti saat ia berhasil menyelesaikan sudoku. Mayuzumi mendengus, pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk Higuchi. Saat ia kembali, sup di mangkuk telah tandas. Mayuzumi menyerahkan obat kepada pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa hari darinya itu.

“Sudah?” tanya Mayuzumi, sekarang terdengar cuek seperti biasanya.

“Boleh aku minta kompresan lagi?” tanya Higuchi sambil menaikkan alisnya.

“Tch, manja,” gerutu Mayuzumi, walau itu hanya main-main karena ia akan sukarela melakukannya. Mayuzumi bangkit dan kembali lagi ke dapur, membawa mangkuk dan gelas bekas Higuchi. Lalu ia kembali lagi dengan baskom dan kompresan.

“Wah, kalau Mayuzumi bisa sangat peduli kepada orang terdekatnya yang sakit, aku sih mau saja sakit selama dua minggu atau sebulan. Jarang sekali bisa melihat Mayuzumi peduli kepada orang lain,” canda Higuchi saat Mayuzumi memakaikan kompres ke dahinya.

“Coba saja kalau kau mau, dan dipastikan kuliahmu akan berantakan.”

Skor 1-0 untuk Mayuzumi. Higuchi terkekeh.

“Jadi, aku boleh main sudoku?” tanya Higuchi, sekarang ia serius.

“Sudah kubilang kau harus istirahat! Perlu kumusnahkan ya, semua soal sudoku milikmu?!” Mayuzumi mulai kesal.

“Oh, kalau kau berani, coba saja. Dan akan kubakar _light novel_ -mu.”

Skor 1-1, keadaan menjadi imbang. Mayuzumi mengeluarkan beberapa buku kuliah dan catatannya. Ia akan mengerjakan tugas sambil menunggu jam kuliah berikutnya. Tapi Mayuzumi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan tugasnya sendiri.

Padahal pemuda berambut coklat pekat yang sakit itu sudah tertidur karena efek obat yang diberikan.

Mayuzumi tak tahan. Ia akan kembali ke kampus saja. Ia membereskan buku-bukunya, menambahkan apa yang perlu dan meninggalkan yang tidak ia perlukan. Lalu sebelum pergi, pemuda yang dulunya dijuluki sebagai pemain bayangan itu mengisi gelasnya Higuchi dan meninggalkannya di dekat Higuchi dalam kondisi tertutup.

Ponsel Mayuzumi bergetar beberapa kali. Beberapa _e-mail_ masuk ke dalam kotak masuknya. Empat pesan dari si trio Raja Tak Bermahkota dan satu pesan dari Tuan Muda Akashi, isinya sama: menyuruh Mayuzumi merawat Higuchi baik-baik dan rasa takjub karena ia bisa peduli dengan orang lain. Empat pesan dari anggota tim Strky (demi apapun itu, Mayuzumi malas meladeninya), yang intinya memperingatkan Mayuzumi untuk baik-baik dengan rekan setim mereka.

 _Hell,_ justru kalian yang mungkin selalu seenaknya kepada sesama anggota timnya sendiri, pikir Mayuzumi.

Satu pesan terakhir dari Izuki, adik kelas Higuchi (bagaimana bisa Higuchi punya adik kelas yang segaring dia?) yang ingin menjenguk Higuchi sekaligus ingin mengembalikan buku milik _senpai_ -nya tersebut.

Mayuzumi menghela napas. Dipandangnya Higuchi yang sudah tertidur lelap. Mayuzumi mendekatinya dan membenarkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dan melayangkan satu kecupan ke ubun-ubun pemuda bersurai coklat pekat tersebut.

“Cepat sembuh ya, kau beruntung sekali punya banyak teman yang peduli padamu. Mungkin itu karena kau dari dulu selalu peduli kepada orang lain.”

Mayuzumi melangkah keluar apartemen dan menutup pintunya.

**-End-**


End file.
